nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Caminus
Caminus was built as a haven for those on the run from the machinations of the Technic League. Anyone who seeks shelter from them is welcome in the city, though those who straddle the line between construct and humanoid are treated with more care than normal humanoids. Description The city of Caminus is made up of buildings that seem like almost impossible architectural undertakings. White spires reaching into the sky, small parks on islands on spindles rising from the ground, and plant life dotting the entire city. Trees and flowers seem to be almost as prevalent as grass here. Almost as if to break up the monotone buildings that dominate the skyline. To the west, the crystal clear lake lies. It is heavily regulated who can go in and out from the beach, as anyone who is not 'on the side of the angels' seems to be drastically mutated and warped by its waters. On the other hand, people who are tend to gain incredible healing benefits from submerging themselves into the water. Therefore, all water that comes through the city is from the river that feeds the lake, rather than running off of lakewater. Districts * Iron District: '''This is the city's largest district, and where the majority of the homes are located. Most of them are made from massive buildings, where each floor is its own house. * '''Silver District: The primary center of entertainment, this district has an arena, parks, and a museum. * Gold District: '''The primary market, this district contains the majority of the shops and inns in the city. The primary tavern, Maccadam's Old Oil House, has both alcohol and other fluids for the construct population of the city. * '''Mithral District: The government is situated here, it is an open forum that is made up of only a theater for citizens to voice their comments and complaints. Though, there are guards who enforce against those who get too rowdy. * Adamant District: The main military base of Caminus, this district has barracks, a garrison, and a military academy. * Horacalcum District: This area contains the primary production positions in Caminus, from watermills to craftsman work. Economy The primary export of Caminus are metals, made in the forges and smithies of the city. The bellows of which are powered by the mills at the river. Population While the primary population of Caminus are humans and other humanoids, Skyforged and Androids are far more common there than anywhere else on Nibiru. Geography The city lies on a plain right next to the blessed lake, making it rather defensible against forces of evil, but less so against threats from people with similarly-lying morals. Religion Brigh is venerated highly in the city, due to its defense of constructs. Though many other gods have temples there, the main cathedral in the Iron District is to Brigh. Leadership Ruler- Ciel Chevalier Barrister-NPC Consort-? Councillor-NPC Grand Diplomat-NPC Heir-? High Priest- NPC Judge-NPC Magister-NPC Marshal-NPC Spymaster-NPC Treasurer-NPC Settlement Details Neutral Good Metropolis Qualities Racial Enclave (Android/Skyforged) Tourist Attraction Majestic Magical Polyglot Supportive Long Memory (Technic League) Government Utopian Experiment Category:Settlement